Origami Tobiichi
|-|Civilian Form= |-|Realizer= |-|Spirit= |-|Inverse= Summary Origami Tobiichi (鳶一 折紙, Tobiichi Origami) is one of the main female protagonists and antagonists of the Date A Live series. She is a top student in her school both in terms of academics and sports. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST, with a few exceptions unknown to her. She transformed into a Spirit in volume 10. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C. Likely higher with White Licorcine | Unknown | At least 6-C | At least High 6-C likely Higher | Low 7-C when sealed. Name: Origami Tobiichi | Codename: Angel | Codename: Devil Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, AST Member, later Member of DEM Industries | Spirit | Inversed Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightsaber, Flight, Energy Blasts, Barrier Creation and Physics Manipulation (The territory is a forcefield which can protect her from physical attacks, she can also envelop the target into a "territory", private oxygen, increase the gravity or just block it, the personal territory that surrounds her body is able to control gravity, humidity, temperature as well as anything imaginable in an extend) | Limited Power Nullification, Regeneration (Wounds of spirits naturally heal), Subjective Reality (Spirits are able to create things from their imagination with their reiryoku, even desired situations), Light Manipulation (Her angel can manipulate light she can creates rays of light, turning herself into light or create many bomb of light), Forcefield Creation (the lights suraround her Protect her from attacks), Auto-Teleportation (Origami can unconsciously teleport herself if she is in danger, she avoided tohka's attacks unconsciously), Danmaku (Creates thousands of light bomb in an instant), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Full form spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control,Kurumi's shadows and Nia's Future describing) | All above, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (She can fight Tohka with sandalphon, her clash against Tohka created a massive explosion which engulfed the entire area). Likely higher with White Licorcine (It stated that White Licorcine's equipement can defeat a spirit) | Unknown (Destroyed a large satellite with no effort, completly outclassed the combined power of all sealed spirits) | At least Island level (Able to fight full form Tohka and even overpowered her) | At least Large Island level likely higher (According to Guidebook, inverse Origami is the strongest spirits alongside Tohka's inverse form which is comparable to this amount of energy) | At least Small Town level when sealed (Comparable to other sealed spirits) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can somewhat keep up with Tohka in close combat) | Relativistic+ (Faster than sealed spirits) | At least Relativistic+, possibly higher (Blitzed full form Tohka, Comparable to Inverse Tohka) | Relativistic+ (Keep up with Nibelcol) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted an entire building) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level (Can barely take blows from sealed spirits, wizards and bandersnatchs), higher with territory. Likely higher with white licorcine | Unknown | Island level (Took blows from full power Tohka) | At least Large Island level, likely higher | At least Small Town level (took her own attacks) Stamina: High, could keep up with casual Tohka in a fight | High (didn't show signs of weariness after traveling in time and chasing Phantom across the whole city trying to kill him) | Nigh unlimited | High when sealed Range: Several meters with projectiles | Same | Dozen of Kilometers with Light Abilities | Hundreds of Kilometers throught Darkness Rain Standard Equipment: Combat Wiring Suit, CR-Unit Mordred | Angel: Metatron, Astral Dress EHYH (Eheyeh) | Demon King: Satan, Unnamed Astral Dress Intelligence: Very high, skilled combatant, praised by Ellen for being one of the few people in the planet to actually hurt her Weaknesses: She tends to be completely irrational and impulsive around Spirits | Same (nullified after Volume 11) | She is completely unconscious of her actions and only moves by the instinct of killing Spirits. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|AST= The standard AST combat combination is usually worn around the AST base and under a CR-Unit when the user is in combat. It is only used in case of emergency or combat, without CR-Unit, since it contains a basic Realizer unit. *'Territory:' A sphere of influence created by a wizard's CR-unit or a Spirit's Mana. The artificial Territory created using the said technology is produced by a device called Realizer.Territories are reality-warping fields in which the laws of physics can be modified according to the user's thoughts in a exend, It can give advantages to an ordinary human. When a human Wizard is inside his/her Territory, he/she may be capable of, Fly or levitate one's body, Create barriers for protection against attacks, Levitate other objects regardless of their weight, Strengthen the body of a human, Increase the attack and defensive power of weapons like guns, laser swords, and missiles and Trap someone or something inside another Territory. QY99gU8.gif -mana_deploying_realizer_protect-.png BR7HRIo.gif *'C C C:' Cry Cry Cry is a great Anti-Spirit rifle. When used against a human, this rifle has enough power to produce a large hole through that person's torso. Against a Spirit, however, the weapon is unable to pierce through their astral garments Origami Shoot.jpg|'Origami Sniper skill' Origami Target Tohka.png|'Origami Target Tohka' C_C_C.png|'Origami's sniper' *'No Pain:' An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When disabled, it consists only of a handle and a protection. It is normally stored inside Combat Wiring Suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the suit will move the handle to a position where it can be unsheathed with greater ease. When activated, a blade of incandescent blue energy (about one meter in length) is emitted by the handle. Origami_vs_Tohka.jpg|'Sword' *'Auldist:' A basic Machine gun with a great power, gun in the world can be compared with this weapon, it's made with the AST technology for kill spirits Vlcsnap-2014-10-28-23h24m07s144.png|'Origami Use Auldist' 3DlTbbc.gif *'Grenade:' Grenade maded with the technology of AST, much stronger than regular Grenade T5xBwO1.gif |-|Spirit Form = *'Shemesh - the Sun （シェメッシュ）:' The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. File:Origami_Beam_Spamming.jpg *'Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings （マルアク）:' By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Origami is able to fly and achieve great speeds. *'Kadour - Sword of Light （カドゥール）:' By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. *'Artelif - Crown Cannon （アーティリフ）:' By making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Origami can shoot out a beam of pure shining light. *'An Unnamed Defensive Formation:' By making the pillars surround her, Origami can use their shining light to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. Key: Realizer | Spirit | Inversed Spirit | Sealed form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tsunayoshi Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Tsuna's profile (Original Vongola Ring Tsuna and Spirits Origami were used, speed was equalized) Tornado of Terror (One Punch Man) Tornado's Profile (Inversed Spirit Form Origami was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Manga Characters Category:AIC Category:Production IMS Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fate Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6